


Give Me a Twirl - Colin Ritman Imagine #2

by heyitstay18



Category: Black Mirror, Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018), Will Poulter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I am so sorry if this is absolute trash, I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, colin ritman imagine, super fluff, will poulter imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitstay18/pseuds/heyitstay18
Summary: Colin has been super stressed at work so the reader tries to help out.





	Give Me a Twirl - Colin Ritman Imagine #2

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi all! So I’m back at it again with a short and sweet Colin Ritman imagine. This was a request sent over by a lovely anon who asked for a Colin fic where they slow dance in his living room.
> 
> It was too cute to pass up. I really hope I did the request justice, but if not, I apologize. I am still trying to get back into the swing of things. Feel free to let me know what you think and send in some requests while you’re at it. Enjoy!

To say that Colin Ritman was stressed would be a gross understatement. Not only was he working on his latest game, but he was also stuck mentoring the new kid at his job. The stress was eating him alive and everyone around him could tell, especially his girlfriend of 6 months, Y/N. She couldn’t remember the last time Colin had actually had a full nights sleep and it was starting to worry her. Because of this, she was determined to make him relax.

“Colin, honey, why don’t you just stay home today” she had asked early, Tuesday morning. Colin was flitting about their shared flat, trying to get all his work things together. He had papers strewn everywhere, blaming it on his constant stream of thoughts.

“What are you talking about, Y/N?” he asked in a huff, finally finding exactly what he was looking for before turning around to face her. “I just mean that you’re stressed, is all. Maybe a little break will do you some good. Plus I miss you” she said, walking up and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Colin pulled her in, deepening the hug she had just given him before letting out a huge sigh, ”I see you every night, love. I don’t know what you’re on about”.

“I know you’re home every night, but I don’t feel like we’ve really had a chance to spend time together. You’re always working” she huffed out, pulling herself away from the man she loved. If she would’ve been looking up she would’ve seen the massive eye roll Colin had sent her way. “You being ridiculous, Y/N. You know this job is important to me. Now gimme a kiss so I can be on my way, yea?” he said, trying to diffuse the situation before either of them got upset. It was too early in the morning for a fight.

Y/N must’ve felt the same way because she gave in and placed a small peck to his lips. That seemed to have been enough for him because before she knew it he was out of the door. She was going to get that man to slow down one or another, and she had just the idea. Giggling to herself, Y/N made her way to the phone before giving Colin’s boss, Mr. Thakur, a quick call. If she couldn’t get him to take a break, surely he could.

After talking to Mr. Thakur, who agreed that Colin was in need of a much deserved break, they were ready to put their plan in motion. Since the very idea of Colin being sent home was sure to make him angry, they decided to let him actually get some work in beforehand. Mr. Thakur was going to call Colin in to his office around 4:30pm and send him home, giving him the next day off as well. Y/N had also made sure that she would have the following day off of work too.

After getting off the phone, Y/N decided to start getting ready for Colin’s early arrival home. She had been working for the past 3 days and the flat was a bit of a mess, seeing as how she was the only one who truly cleaned around here. Not that she minded of course, Colin would help when he had the time.

By the time Y/N had finished cleaning, it was nearly 1pm and she still needed to run out and get some groceries for dinner that night. She had decided to make Colin’s favorite (bangers and mash), hoping that would help placate his annoyance with her when he inevitably found out what she had done. It was now close to 5pm and Y/N had just finished up putting the plates on the table when she heard the front door open and then slam shut. She steeled herself before turning around to greet him.

“Hey love, how was work?” she asked in a small voice, hoping to not agitate him any further. He stopped in his tracks before turning to her with a sour face. “How was work?” he mocked, using an unusually high pitched voice. “Besides my boss bloody sending me home early, only after conspiring with my girlfriend? It was fantastic” he all but spat at the girl. Maybe her idea wasn’t as good as she thought.

“I was only trying to help, Col. You’re run down and need a break. Mr. Thakur agreed!” she all but pleaded, moving towards him. He shook his head at her, brushing past. “I’ll be in my office. Don’t bother waiting to eat”.

Y/N couldn’t help the tears that had threatened to spill over. Sure, she may have gone behind his back, but it was only to help! She knew he would be upset, but she didn’t think it would’ve gone this bad. He decided to skip out on his favorite meal, for Christ’s sake. With a the tears now steadily streaming down her face, the crestfallen girl sat at the table herself and ate.

*time skip (because I’m lazy)*

Colin didn’t come out his office until close to 11pm. He knew he was being over-dramatic but he couldn’t help but be angry at Y/N. She had gone behind his back and got his boss involved, making him look like a little child. Seeing her smile fade into that of deep frown almost made his resolve crack. That and the food sitting on the table, it was his favorite meal after all. However, he was a stubborn man and was going to make Y/N sweat it out a bit.

When he finally did emerge, the kitchen light was not off and the food put away. She really did eat without him, he thought to himself. “Y/N, where are you love?” he called out in a soft voice, “I want to apologize”. No response. He looked around the flat and couldn’t find her in the living room or the reading nook, which meant she must’ve been in their bedroom. Making his way to the room, he heard little snores coming from the dark room and he couldn’t help but smile. She was too cute for her own good.

He walked in and saw her silhouette on the bed, curled on top of the sheets. She was still in her clothes from earlier, which meant she was probably trying to stay up for him. His heart broke at the sight. Her was this woman who cared about him so immensely that she went out of her way to try to get him to relax, yet he treated her like absolute shite. He got on the bed with her and wrapped an arm around her waist, stirring her slightly.

“Col?” she asked, still groggy from falling asleep. “Yea, love it’s me” he said, pulling her in closer, burying his head into her hair. She turned around to face him and even in the dark room, Colin could see that she had been crying. Moving a hand up to her face, he drew soft patterns onto her puffy cheeks.

“I’m so sorry about earl..” she tried to apologize, but he cut her off before she could even finish with a soft kiss. “Don’t you dare apologize. I should be the one doing that. I was a proper wanker when i got home” he whispered against her lips. “I know you were just trying to help, so thank you”.

She pulled back slightly to look at him, trying to gauge how sincere he truly was. “So you’re not mad anymore?” she asked, like a child who was afraid to be scorned. “God no, love. I promise I’m not” came his response. She nodded, content with his answer before sitting up on the bed. He watched her with curious eyes as she stood up before making her way to the record player in the corner. It was dark and she reached for the first record she could find before putting it on the player.

Soft music filled the room and she held her hand out to him. “Come dance we me” she stated, hand still held out. “Love, you know I don’t dance” he all but laughed out. “You owe me. I made you dinner and you didn’t even eat it!” she said in a teasing tone, but he knew she was a still a bit hurt from his actions earlier. Sighing to himself, he lugged himself out of bed and took her hand, his own engulfing hers. Her arms went to his shoulders as his wound around her waist. They stayed like that for a little, just swaying in the dark room, only illuminated by the moon shining in through the window.

Her head rested against his chest and he could’ve died happy right then and there. “I love you, you know” he said softly, using a hand to lift her chin up to look at him, “I appreciate everything you do and I am so lucky to have you in my life”.

Y/N’s eyes started to well up once more, but this time it wasn’t because she was upset, “I love you too” she whispered back before standing on her toes to press yet another soft kiss to his lips. She pulled back before it got too heated, much to Colin’s dismay. With a mischievous glint her eyes, she leaned back, “Now give me a twirl Mr. Ritman”.


End file.
